


Silk Cuffs

by ABOhMyGoddess (ABOhEmGee)



Series: Silk Cuffs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABOhEmGee/pseuds/ABOhMyGoddess
Summary: A coffee shop romance focusing on Role Reversal and Femdom, but without whips and chains. Still BDSM at its heart, this is love and attraction in a typical sense. Save for a woman who likes to have her way with a lover who wants it.





	1. Chapter 1

I’d never really considered being into domination. Not in the bedroom and not in life. I was just your normal Art History post-grad, you know? Trying to make enough at the local coffee shop and bookstore combo to pay my half of the rent. Never thinking of myself in specific terms within a relationship. Thoroughly vanilla I supposed. Role reversal was the kind of verbiage I used to explain smash bros. counters, not girlfriends. Going to dinners, a movie on the second date, Netflix shows I’d already seen 3 or 4 times by now. An average life in a lot of ways, sure, but it felt like it suited me and hadn’t chafed. At least not until last year when the final customer of the night walked in.

She was about my height, though I was just judging from across a partition, with a runner's build that boasted toned arms and wavy brown hair that lay on well formed shoulders, covering part of her face in long bangs. It did nothing to hide piercing brown eyes that were almost golden under fluorescent lights and the kind of smile that I had to look away from before blushing.

“Hello Ma’am. How may I help you tonight? The store closes soon so you won’t be able to stay I’m afraid.” Mentally applauding myself for not stumbling over anything, my customer service mask re settled. Her smile grew again. So minute I might have missed it if I wasn’t so focused on how smug it was. She was intimidating. And Beautiful.

“What do you like?”

I paused, mulling it over. “Steamed milk with a pump of caramel and vanilla flavoring. Don’t like coffee too much...and my friends won’t let me have caffeine.” That startled a laugh from her. Quick and loud, it pleased me instantly to know I was the cause. “Messed up, right? Just because I turn into a hyper twelve year old.”

“Indeed it is,” she said, now under control with a twinkle in golden-brown eyes. “Well. Your suggestion certainly sounds very good but I’ve got an all nighter to pull so I’ll have to go with something else. Medium Latte please, Darling.”

After that night she taught me to enjoy the chase. Or rather she taught me that I enjoyed being chased. First it was nightly lattes that all ended with some sort of compliment. Those were new too. Aside from soccer moms who wanted to know that they still had it, it was rare to get so many compliments. She congratulated me on my cologne. My haircut and my laugh. The handwriting on her cups. Partly I’m sure because I didn’t know how to handle them. Blushing and stuttering a thank you was about all I could manage most of the time. It didn’t stop me from preening inwardly.  
Being swept off of ones feet in a TV or novel romance was just what they advertised as; fiction. Reality, the good stuff, was different. Better. When she flirted with me or laughed at my flush I was not the ‘love interest' but an active participant in a playful game.

She came in at 9:50 every night. So punctual that I had taken to making her latte before she walked in. The more I did before she came in, the more we could talk. Or flirt. It depended on the night. Sometimes I told her about my job hunt. Other nights we discussed her studies. Those evenings felt just as good as the flirting. I knew her favorite shows. The name of her sisters boyfriend who was definitely not good enough for her. What day was cardio day. Though that last one I knew because of the sour face she came in with twice a week. She hated cardio days.

Tonight was one of those cardio nights, but I had plans to make her smile. Different from letting her tease me until my face went red. When she came in, 9:50 on the dot, her latte was ready in my hand. “Mistress,” I said, extending her the cup with a flourish and a half bow.

“Mistress, huh?” She said, pronouncing it like two words and smiling like a cat in the cream. “I like the sound of that. Should have used it sooner.” She took the cup, cradling it in her hands for a moment before taking a drink. Two swallows that took half its contents. “So. What has you in such a good mood today? Another soccer mom give you their number and promise to keep it quiet?”

Laughing, I shook my head. Sometime in the last month I’d been propositioned by a housewife who had winked so suggestively I felt uncomfortable the rest of the evening before I’d told Megan. “No, nothing like that. Better. Amazing” I took in a breath before looking at her again. Her head tilted slightly but a satisfied smile remained in place.

“Well, go on then.” She said, smooth voice rolling over me in a way that tempered my excitement enough I could speak. Whatever flirting we had between us she was also a good friend.

“I got a job! I mean, you know, a real one.” It all came out in a jumbled mess I was so ecstatic. Not that it was bad serving her coffee every night, but this was something I’d been wanting for more than a year. Longer than I’d even known her, though it didn’t feel like it anymore.

I expected joy but when she threw back her head and howled, it still made me jump. Sharp and smooth, without that warble most people had when they yelled, the noise reverberated throughout the empty shop for a moment before she tilted forward again and pulled my top half across the counter in a giant hug. “Fuck yeah! Good for you! When do you start? Where is it?!”

“Down the street from the gym you go to, actually. The auction house there. Red barn look?”

“That place is an auction house? Hah! I thought that meant they auctioned cattle. No wonder all those nice Audi’s are always in the lot”

It was my turn to laugh. “No, no cattle. Or at least I wouldn’t know how to price the pigs. Nope, I’m pricing historical pieces so rich old people give me money.”

“Well. You’ll be amazing at it. Oh my God Hayden. Just...Fuck yes” Her voice full of unadulterated joy.

“Right? Got the call this afternoon. I probably scared the last customer with all my arm pumping and jumping around. Even broke one of the coffee pots. Accidentally.”

“You know what this means, right?”

“A sudden need to step up my flirting enough in 2 weeks to get a number?” I said, raising one eyebrow and trying to give back one of her smug grins. It didn’t work as well on her as it did on me.

“Yes, I’ll definitely be needing your number now that I’ve got to teach someone else to make a proper latte. But that’s not what I mean. What I mean is that we need to celebrate.”

“Oh.” I said, suddenly catching onto her tone. “Yes. We need to do that as well. But aren’t you working tonight?”

“I was, yes. But now I’ve got a slight cold and don’t want to get the other gym goers sick, you see? Probably just a 24hr bug. I’ll be in tomorrow.”

“Yes, the sickness. Of course. How bad would you feel if you ruined all those people's gains?” She worked as the clerk at a 24 hour gym on the days she didn’t have class. It made sense for her because I was guessing by the muscle tone in her arms and legs that she spent most of her time there when class was out anyhow.

Finishing her drink in another 3 swallows, she handed me the empty cup and moved to the check-out counter again to pay. “One Medium Steamer. One shot of Vanilla, one shot of Caramel please. Add it to my latte.”

“Oh! Okay. Glad you’re trying it out. But your latte is already paid for! So it’s just the Steamer.”

“You did what?” She said, her voice sharp as a shard of ice, eyes snapping up from the card machine. “You know not to do that Hay.” She breathed deeply once, then continued in a more subdued tone

“Alright, never mind. Tonight is different anyway. I’ll wait for you to close up and then meet me outside?” Her card beeped its confirmation before she slid it out and walked softly outside while I nodded.  
Moving as fast as possible to make the steamer gave me a reason to look away from her rebuke. Megan had this quality about her that made it difficult to displease her. She wasn’t mean or aggressive but enjoyed having her way, and I liked giving it to her. Usually it was in the form of a Medium Latte and a smile, but she was also very strict with some peculiar things. She paid for everything she ate or drank. Even ‘tipping’ if she decided to get some water in a convenience cup. It wasn’t that I’d forgotten necessarily but that I had wanted to surprise her with something different now that I was finally getting into my dream job. Before too long I wouldn’t be able to serve her burnt bookstore coffee before she went to the gym.

By the time that I had locked up and turned around, my momentary sting was forgotten. She stood on the sidewalk and lazily waved. Comfortable in a black tee shirt and leggings they allowed her to wear to work. Pants were something she was relatively strict about never paying for. Mostly because I was fairly positive she didn’t own any. Smile back, a genuine one that split her face and raised her cheeks up impossibly high. Precise makeup helped the look for sure, but under that was a powerful jaw and cheekbones she always chose to accentuate. It helped the intimidation her eyes could pin you with and set her apart from what I had seen on other women that frequented the shop. Impossible to call it masculine, it also dispensed with daintiness. That wasn’t her style and never would be. Then again, maybe intimidating wasn’t right either. Perhaps fierce was a better word for it.

Shaking her head when I tried to hand over the Steamer, she said “That’s for you” and turned to begin her walk down the street.

“Okay” I said, “At least take a sip?”

Her eyes crinkled around the edges in a smile but said nothing as she stuck out an empty hand. When she took a drink it was slow. Holding the liquid in her mouth to suss out her exact feeling about it. A long time for someone who regularly had hot drinks in 3 or 4 quaffs. “It’s a shame this doesn’t have caffeine in it, Hay. Because I could get used to this.”

“Well I could always add a shot of-”

“No!” She laughed. “We don’t need this to have caffeine in it as well. The sugar crash alone from this might hurt me. That’s before we add in espresso mind you”

“It might be neat to see you coming down off of a sugar and caffeine high at the same time…” I mused, half serious.

“Rude.”

“Well...Yeah. That’s half the fun” She barked out a laugh that reminded me of the first time I’d heard it and felt so accomplished. Nothing had changed.

“Alright” She began again after we’d both suppressed giggles. “A little rudeness is to be expected. Particularly after you see where we’re going”

“Yeah, about that. Any plans on telling me where we’re off to?”

“You’ll see.” She said. I sighed but didn’t protest. It wouldn’t work anyway and I didn’t want to waste a perfectly good night chasing the impossibility of changing her mind once she’d made it up.  
Our walk was mostly silent unless one of us wanted to point something out but it was comfortable. No awkwardness to fill with babble. She wasn’t one to chatter on with small talk if it was someone she knew, and all of mine was a trained retail insincerity.

“No.”

“Oh yes” She said, damn her.

“Okay...No. I cannot even…”

“It’s a club Hayden. We are having celebratory drinks. I won’t even bug you to dance...unless you want to.”

She won of course. We went in and had a few drinks, complete with a bunch of toasts during the same glass to my successful job hunt. Another hour later she won again when she caught me eyeing the dance floor and led us on to it laughing. I had fun with that as well despite earlier reservations. Though, again, probably the drinks’ fault. I wasn’t drunk, but my buzz was healthy enough to believe dancing with her would turn out well.

My buzz was right. Dancing was embarrassing and awkward. Club music wasn’t my kind of thing either; but letting her dictate how we moved against one another was exciting. Somehow in a crowd full of other awkward drunk people it still felt like it was just between us. Made even better when she turned around long enough to look me in the eye, reminding me that this was all just foreplay.  
So when she asked me to come back to her place, my answer was more enthusiastic than I’d originally planned on showing. That enthusiasm even made it through the wait for an Uber to arrive. Cocking an eyebrow and opening the rear door, she gestured for me to get in. I did, passing by her smirk as I crawled my way to the far side. Moments later I felt a possessive hand on my thigh and sweet-as-cream directions to her place. The back of my brain recognized the street as not too awful far from my own.

Leaning over, she whispered into my ear “Do you have a condom on you?” When I nodded she added “Good. When we get home I want you to get it out, strip, and lay down in bed.”

Giggling, I nodded again and gave her a very fake salute. She raised an eyebrow at my antics so I leaned into her again. “How come you’re nice to the Uber guy but demanding to me?”

“Do you _want_ me to be nice to you?” She said incredulously.

“Well...No”

“Okay. Then hush until we get home.”

Reaching there felt like an eternity that was probably more like 3 minutes. Endless thoughts and fear and hope for the night that would play out. We both knew what was coming and yet the devil was in the details. Should I have prepared more somehow? Perhaps this was just a one time thing. Should I even care about that? The thoughts lasted until the Uber pulled up on the side of the road in front of her place. White cookie-cutter apartments stacked on top of one another with a brick front for some style. Megan paid, waving off any attempt of me reaching into my rear pocket for a card with a look and a single finger point. Walking to her apartment door she didn’t bother with sappy romance and flirty looks, though there might have been a giggle.

Inside we picked up the pace. Quickly marching through the house I couldn’t tell with any certainty what her design style was like. The first place I got a clear picture of was her bedroom, which was surprisingly feminine. It smelled like fresh coffee, which would have been relaxing if I wasn’t already very turned on. Pushing me onto the bed, she left me there with a stern order to strip and not to move. Two doors closing softly behind her as she left.

After stripping with a hurry I wouldn’t be able to match again for as long as I lived and crawling under the covers, it seemed as if time extended. Silence wasn’t unbearable, instead becoming a suspense that my body was clearly responding to. The wait was probably less than a few minutes, but felt like an hour. So long was the wait that when she came through the door with a forest green baby-doll that clung in all the right places, accentuating her breasts and leaving scraps of sheer fabric over an incredible stomach, I was caught off guard. Instead of a smooth line, all that came out of my mouth was a “Holy shit, Megan”. Apparently this was the correct answer.

“Well I’m glad you like it!” She flaunted, doing a quick spin on impressive calves and lifting the end of the baby doll just enough that I had a great view of underwear that was clearly in the way.  
She was gorgeous, and the combination of hard muscles, soft lingerie and the knowledge that this was at least partially for my benefit was erotic as hell. I’d been caught up somewhere between having the largest crush and deepest desire for her going on a year now.

“Yes ma’am I do.” My words came out hurried and breathless.

Chuckling, she turned and pressed the lock on her door before walking over to the near side of the bed. Leaning down, my eyes had a fantastic level view of her chest and the barest hint of a smirk that could be made out through the dim light of a far desk lamp. “Hey,” she said softly, dragging my attention upwards. “New rule. Because I said so. If you do not call me Mistress or Ma’am our play is over. Capiche?” I nodded feverishly, unwilling to say anything just yet and mess this fantasy up so soon. “Good boy.”

Her kiss was gentle at first. Minty, my mind processed somewhat arbitrarily that she must’ve brushed her teeth while she was away. When my hands moved of their own accord, questing for her in some way, she pulled back with a look of triumph on her face that contrasted my rising blush. “Ah, Ah. I thought I said not to move?” My eyes must’ve conveyed some of my fear because she continued on. “One more chance not to mess up for the both of us...Or! We could make sure the rule isn’t broken again. How does that sound?”

I was saying “Yes Ma’am” before my brain had a chance to fully parse what she was suggesting. It did not, however, take me long to figure it out once she crawled onto the bed and on top of me, leaning down even further and laying her body down against mine while reaching beyond me and into the pillow edge between the bed and the wall. Most of what she was doing was covered by her hair in my face but it didn’t take a genius to know that the sound of a thin rope and Velcro ripping meant cuffs. I smiled into her unbidden. “Do this often do you...Mistress?”

“What, cuff submissive men I like?” She sighed dramatically. “No, not often enough.” Sitting up slightly and straddling me, she kept her eyes on my wrists. “Okay. Arms up. Little closer togeth- There we go” The restraints felt like thick padding wrapped in silk and I was suddenly grateful not to be in realistic handcuffs. My mind wandered enough as it was without something cold and metallic taking me out of the action. “Still comfortable?”

I tested it, lightly struggling against the bondage. It held fast, though I thought that if it was necessary I could probably fit my wrists through the soft padding that still had some yield in it. “It’s perfect. You’re a pro at this.” She stared hard at me for a moment before I added “Ma’am.”

“Obviously. It’s me” She smiled down at me as I laughed at her naked confidence, hands gripping my stomach from the sides and arching her back just slightly enough to give me a view of everything.

“Now, see...This is the life.”

And then there was no more talking.

Slowly, she slid upwards and then back. Upwards and then back. Building speed and pressure as silken panties moved on top of my cock. The effect was more than physical as I watched my crush tease me while I was helpless in cuffs. Occasionally she changed speed or pressure, questing to find the combination that had me making the most noise. Or the kind that made me grunt in annoyance as she moved away from it. I’d get used to a rhythm and calm down, slowly get a grip on my breathing, and then she would smirk and stop completely. Or speed up. Sometimes she’d dig her nails into me and pull her entire body off of my member. To my great embarrassment I could not help a whimper when she was gone. Then she would re-settle, the vibration from her laughter traveling down onto an already sensitive area.

“Hmm...This is definitely good, don’t you think?” I nodded, my mind already hazy from the visual and physical stimulation. “But I can think of better things to do while I’ve got you here. It’d be a shame not to put you to use.” She said, her hand dragging nails lightly down my stomach and onto my erection. Pumping once, twice, and a third time before going further back. Pulling her panties to the side with her pointer finger and gripping me with the rest, she positioned me beneath her for a moment, then sunk down.

As she impaled herself fully onto me I couldn’t help moaning her name. The slick heat of being inside her a release from the teasing torment I’d been subjected to. Once she’d made it down fully she wiggled a little as if to check that it was where she wanted it, and then re-positioned herself. One hand rested her weight on my stomach and chest, the other traveled down her underwear and made slow, lazy circles on her clit.

“Hayden, you’re so hard here…” She spoke, face flush with both triumph while she fucked me slowly. “But you know, it’s so different from the rest of you.” To highlight her point, her left hand dug nails into my stomach. I was thin from lack of any useful workout routine, and in comparison to her I probably was soft everywhere. Instead of being offended, her casual talk that reminded me of the difference in our physique had me letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Of course that also could have been her riding me.

“Ma’am...Jesus, I’m…” I ground out while she picked up the pace, unable to get a grip on myself.

“Hayden I’m warning you right now that we’re not stopping until I’m finished. If you come before me you’re gonna have a hell of a lot more to endure than this.”

I would like to say that the effort I put into waiting for her to finish using me before I came was great, but the reality was that the combination of her edging and this being my literal fantasy come true had my brain slow on the uptake regarding her threat. It did not take long before the build up I felt was too much. I came hard, calling out her name and thrusting up, my hips leaving the bed entirely for a moment, her in control or no.

Falling on me then and grabbing my hair, dragging my head up while her mouth rested next to my ear “I. Am. Not. Done. Yet.” She ground out while rubbing herself faster, fingers occasionally moving against my member as she pleased herself. It was agony then, to have her keep going after I had come. Her humping, more powerful than fast, making me thrash at the over stimulation. My wrists fought the cuffs and my legs below her moved on their own, though it did nothing to unseat her. “Endure it, Toy!” As if I had a choice. All I could do was whimper and beg, though what I was begging for not even I knew.

When she did come, the only warning I had was a sharp intake of breath and a low, powerful grunt while she pushed herself all the way on me and rode out the orgasm. Grinding me while her right hand slowed down into lazy circles once more. I don’t know how long it took, or how long we had been in this position, but when she slowed to a stop and laid down on me fully, we were both panting heavily. We stayed like that for a few minutes, my erection dwindling until I came out of her naturally.

Absently I heard her rip the Vel-cro off of my wrists but I made no move to bring my arms down. “You know...If this is date number 1, we should really plan out date 2 for like...maybe tomorrow morning.”

Rolling off of me and onto her back, hands covering her face, I heard a noise that was somewhere in between a laugh and a groan. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this! You just sprung the new job on me and I panicked! The seduction was supposed to be...you know, different!”

I laughed, not at her words, but at finally hearing her not completely in control and sure of herself. “What, slower? You’ve been flirting with me for damn near a year!” Rolling to my side I moved one of her arms down so I could rest my head on it and look at her profile. “Besides, it’s not as if I disliked this.”

She rolled her head away from my eyes, but not before I saw her smile. “Sure, but...I don’t know. I wanted to sweep you off of your feet entirely.”

I rolled my eyes where she couldn’t see it. “Megan. You have had me unstable and off of my feet since the first time you smirked at me. I have fantasized everything from having sex with you to walking a cat on a beach together, to what a marriage could look like between us. My mind has run away with the thought of us for ages.”

The silence lasted until I could feel the bed shake slightly. When she turned her head there was still laughter there. “Cats on the beach?”

Laughing, I nodded. “You told me about that trip to Hawaii with your sister and I couldn’t help but picture you in a bikini walking your cat on the beach. But all slow-mo Baywatch like.”

“As I recall, slow motion is a weakness for you.”

When she looked at me with those intimidating eyes and trademark smirk back on her face, I wondered if we’d be sleeping tonight at all.


	2. Chapter 2

In the six months since we'd first celebrated my promotion I had learned a lot. I'd learned that Megan never had any intention of letting this end on a one night stand. That as a couple we fit together obnoxiously well and even our disagreements were tame. Letting her take the lead was satisfying in a way I'd never expected it to be.

In my head, previously, domination meant something much different than what she offered. It was brutal, dismissive, and smelled of cheap faux latex. Instead we walked forward into our own relationship slowly and gently. Each step felt natural and exciting. In the bedroom we found things we liked (bondage), and things we didn't (ice cubes). Outside we were equals save that I deferred to her more. She picked the movies but didn't choose comedies because she knew I hated them. Sometimes we ate at Indian restaurants and she never complained if I ordered the burger and fries instead of experimenting. It was freeing to know I could hand over the reins to someone who wanted them and still be treated as if I mattered. I'm sure people who were in the deep end of kink felt just fine with their relationships. It just wasn't for me. What was for me was lying in Megan's lap, legs stretched out on the other end of the couch, watching Supernatural reruns.

“What's got you smiling?”

I turned my head in her lap, looking up into her gaze. “Just remembering how badly I kicked your ass in Soul Calibur last night.” earning a slap on my shoulder for the joke, I felt her laugh in my lap pillow.

“Jack-ass” she said, still smiling. “You're supposed to take it easy on me.”

“I refuse.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” came an annoyed voice from the kitchen. “Will you two just get a room? Megan, do you even realize the kind of flirty sap you've turned into? I expect this from Hayden. You though…” She trailed off. Probably trying to find the right insult.

From above me, Megan called back into the kitchen, “love you too, Lilith!”

Lily, Megan's roommate and best friend, had accepted me into their friend group from the outset. It had come with its own drawbacks. A short, thin woman with neon green pixy hair, she treated me like she did all of her friends; faux hostility wrapped in an aggressively loyal friendship. Usually she'd be in the chair next to us, watching shows and casually insulting us in Spanish if we got too cute. Today she sat at the dining room table doing some kind of studying that made her very angry. I didn't want to know how many dents she'd leave in the hardwood table by the end of the night.

“How come you expect sap from me?”

“Because, Hayden,” came the quick response “You're basically a Disney princess with crap fashion sense.”

“I… that's…not true at all!” I tried to put conviction behind it, but even I couldn't refute it well, and Megan was doing a poor job of keeping her laughter in.

“What are you wearing right now?”

“That's not the part I'm refuting! I know full well my shirt is a bit out of season.” Somehow my lap pillow bounced even more.

“Didn't you cry that one time my mother brought the dog over and you got so excited you couldn't handle it?” Her voice was smug enough I didn’t need to see her face to know the expression.

I didn't say anything, mostly because I'd just be digging myself a hole. I didn't cry, but I do tear up on occasion when animals get really excited or cute. Her mothers’ Corgi was no exception. Clement ended up sleeping on my chest while Lily took her mother out for lunch.

My phone vibrated, saving me from further humiliation at the hands of Lilith the sassy. It was from Megan, who was doing her best to concentrate on Netflix. Looking down I saw the message _I have a fantastic idea._

Sending a question mark back as my reply, she began texting again. Fingers dancing on her phone as she smiled. We should totally turn you into a Princess. I'll wear a suit!  
 _… Oh? Why?_ It wasn't long before I figured out why we were texting this instead of talking.

_So I can push up your dress and peg you._

Well. That was unexpected. But not necessarily out of left field. Through some experimentation we'd found a mutual love of her finger game. Plus it helped me get into a great mindset for sex. Pegging was a stretch though: pun intended. Cross dressing was also very new. The closest I'd ever got was throwing on one of her oversized workout shirts before going to sleep. Not exactly sexy dress up. It was exciting to think about in theory, but also a step outside of my comfort zone.

_If you don't want to, no biggie_.

I couldn't help it. My heart melted. Megan was pretty forward with her wide variety of bedroom ideas, but she never pushed if I hesitated. I'm sure in part because she knew I wasn't near as experienced with this stuff. The other being that while the kink was fun she enjoyed normal sex just fine. Looking up, I smiled at her and shook my head. She tilted hers, looking quizzical.

_I'll try_ , I typed out. _But not tonight. I have to be in the office tomorrow._

She looked down at her phone before I felt the muscles in her arm twitch as she typed out her response one handed before laying the phone down. _Okay. Thank you._

It was 3 days before we could get together again, and I couldn’t stop thinking about being back at her place, dressed in her clothes. We were still in our honeymoon phase and the relationship was one of those ones I knew would last. All thoughts were on her. Not just for the extra-curriculars of course. But waiting for what would happen tonight was leaving me with fantasies that were overriding reality.

“Hayden? Hayden! Jesus.” The voice shook me from my daydream and I looked down, seeing the burnt eggs. Quickly shutting off the stove, I looked up at Brent sheepishly.

“Sorry about that.”

Brent was my roommate and friend. A tall man who walked with authority and wore suits more than normal clothes. Close cropped black beard turning up at the corners, he ran a rough hand through styled hair. “Go. Sit. I’ll make the eggs today.”

I booked it out of the kitchen, sitting on a dining room chair before turning around. “I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s fine. I always make you do it anyway.”

“Ha” I said, remembering his statements in high school about never cooking. “Just under the impression you couldn’t do it is all.”

Turning the stove back on and cracking two eggs out on the pan, he waited until they settled before looking back at me, wry smile on his face. “Better than you today, space cadet.”  
Blushing, I averted my eyes again. Even sick I had more presence of mind than the past 3 days. At work it was muted as I was able to concentrate on a piece or get lost in research. At home, where setting off the exhaust fans were the peak of my concerns, my mind was free to make a fool of myself. That bastard.

“So. This new girl of yours. She that good?” Brent’s voice didn’t it seem like a question. Neither did his smile.

“Why is everyone I know so smug?”

“Hey man, I’m just happy you’re getting some, ya know?”

“Oh my god, Brent.”

“Well,” he shrugged, flipping the eggs before turning back to look at me. “Gotta support my friend in his accomplishments. Good job wooing her.”

“Wooing?” I smiled at the word choice. “Think you got it backwards. She asked me out, not the other way around.”

For a moment he didn’t say anything. Instead filling two plates with eggs and toast. “Well you’re behind the 8-ball already man. Girls like it when you take the lead and do all that romantic shit. Why are you laughing?”

Trying not to choke on dry eggs while fighting control of myself, all I could do was picture a hesitant Megan ask me what to do. In the six months that I’d known her we had approached everything as equals or with her in the lead. Never me. I laughed again.

“Seriously dude” he continued. “It’s true.”

Waving him off, I took another bite. “We’re plenty romantic. Don’t worry.” Searching for a decent cover I finished lamely by telling I hadn’t thought he’d be giving me love advice. That seemed to satisfy him and we finished the meal talking about less personal topics than who lead who in my love life.

It was another hour after he’d left before I got a text from Megan. That had given me time to shower and try to shave my legs whilst waiting. Let me tell you, that was an adventure. The shaving itself was fine; my legs weren’t that hairy to begin with. It was the rest that I had trouble with. First, cleaning out a bathtub of a bunch of leg hair so your roommate who is obsessed with manliness doesn’t find out takes real effort. The scrubbing I did to the tub made it cleaner than it had been in years. Second, why wasn’t there enough lotion in the bathroom? I had to scavenge some from my bedroom, scared of the consequences Megan had warned me of if I let it alone. Finally, jeans felt weird as hell when there was no hair in between leg and denim. Also cold.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I turned on the screen to see another text from Megan. _Hey Princess, where you at? Come over!_

_Hush. I’m walking over now!_ Locking the apartment door, I stuffed keys and phone into my pocket and began the walk over. It didn’t take long, maybe 20 minutes before I was blowing out a breath that

I wasn’t aware was being held. Excited? Yes. Nervous? Also yes. It’s not like I had much manly pride to worry about in the first place, but dressing in girls’ clothes still felt somehow intimate. Not that it was bad to look more like Megan, but it was different. Hard to articulate.

Lily opened the door mid knock, a surprised look on her face. “Hello! Didn’t know you were coming.” Megans’ roommate was dressed to impress. Leather pants and a button down shirt with the top buttons left open, she finished up with more makeup than she normally wore and an exaggerated cat eye look. Short green hair slicked back. Definitely not her normal attire. She caught me looking and smiled at my speechlessness. “Going to the club. Your woman told me not to come back until I found one of my own.”

“That’s great! But listen, you can’t make fun of me for my old shirt when you’re wearing leather pants.” Her expression was worth every foul word I was about to receive.

“Ay, ya callense! Brat.” Moving me aside on the steps, she pushed past. Walking to the waiting Uber. Amused, I shook my head and walked in. Even huffing as she left, I still felt the squeeze on my arm she gave me in place of a hug.

With Lily it was easy. There was nothing there, even on a one way street. Walking to Megan’s room brought back the trepidation I felt, every step talking a little more effort than the last. When I stood in front of the door to her room, it took 3 steadying breather before I felt calm enough to knock. By then Megan was looming against the frame, cocky smile plastered on. “Hey Good lookin’.” The first was delivered with the husky voice of a woman sure of how the night would proceed. But she changed tracks quickly, reaching out and putting a protective hand on my face, cupping the side. “You don’t have to do this you know. We can just chill on the couch if-”

I cut her off by butting my head against her chest, knocking her back a half step accidentally. Covering her hand in mine and bringing to down to our side I said “It’s really fine, I promise.” Surprising myself, I meant it. “Just nerves for a new thing.”

She nodded, taking me at my word when I spoke. “Makes sense. But it’s no thing, really. I’m not trying to humiliate you.” She winked. “Just do a little skirt chasing.”

“Oh I see, You’re just a horndog.”

“Precisely,” she said, moving me to her chair and sitting me down. “Also I get to practice putting makeup on someone other than me.”

Her change of topic to humor eased my racing mind. Let me settle into the roll I played when with her. One that felt as fun as it was comfortable. “Hey about that. Can we not use lipstick?”

“Sure” she said instantly. Reaching around me to dive into a drawer that had more makeup than should have been possible to fit into such a small space. “Why?”

Shrugging I tried to find the right words. “Because it feels somehow...too much? Also really uncomfortable.”

Her laugh was short, more of a bark. “Okay. mouth closed. I’m starting.”

“Yes ma’am” I said.

“No Hayden it’s not that kind of order” she giggled. “I mean literally close your mouth. I’m starting with foundation.”  
The whole process took...a while. Somewhere between the softly spoken directions and snapping of makeup tins, time had slipped away from us both. I’d never learned about makeup, so much of what she did was lost on me. Only when she started putting eyeliner on me could I tell the product being used. Otherwise I just sat passive while she worked whatever magic was normally reserved for her to go from pretty to absolutely stunning.

“Okay, babe. I’m done.” It took a moment before I heard her through the haze of my relaxation. “But you can’t look yet!”

“Are you telling me that you spent all this time putting makeup on me and I’m not allowed to see it?” I said, stunned.

“What? No. You just need to put on your clothes first,” She said, indicating the bed that had a full set of clothes laid out. Interestingly there was no promised dress, but a longish cobalt blue pleated skirt and a white top with wide shoulders. I smiled at the green underwear, bikini style with an inch of white lace trim on top. It was a favorite of mine when she was wearing it. “Do you like them? I could probably find more that would fit, but these seemed like they’d be cute on you.”

“These look fine, Megan. I’m just surprised it wasn’t a dress.”

She looked genuinely sad for a moment. “I looked but none of my really cute ones would fit you. You’re too flat!”

I gasped, grabbing my chest and pretending to look offended. “How dare you! It’s not my fault my friends never let me have the yellow starburst.”

“God dammit, Hayden” she said through laughter, bouncing slightly in the chair she’d pulled over. “Get over here and put these on. Also it’s the pink ones you nerd.”

“Was not.” With a moment of hesitation and a deep breath, I shucked my clothes and threw them in a pile on the chair, turning to stare down the skirt.

“Darlin’,” came Megan’s deeply amused voice, “you have the absolute worst stripper game I have ever seen in my life. Your exes have done you wrong.”

“I…” Blushing I rushed to put on the panties she’d left out for me. Stepping into them as fast as I could and pulling up without looking. My body was responding to her voice, husky with desire and free with giving orders. Every moment I waited made it that much harder to slip into, and I was already worried about stretching her clothes out. The skirt was next. After I’d put it on she stood; Making those two steps towards me look absolutely predatory. Raking her fingernails up my sides and bringing the skirt up with them. Seating the band above my belly button and making me shiver as angry red lines appeared on my skin. It came down to hang near my calves in a style I’d later learn was called A-Line. The top next, she pushed my arms up and ordered me to hold them there with a look. Taking it from the bed she made a show of very slowly finding the front and raising it up to my arms, dropping it down with exacting movements and contrasting the skirt adjustment with being careful not to touch me. Plucking the shirt into the spot she wanted. Tucking it in took time when she refused to touch me with military levels of precision and patience.

“Meg-” I whined even as she cut me off.

“Hush. Look." Turning to the mirror I startled a small gasp from myself. Megan had transformed me. It was subtle and severe all at once. The makeup didn’t make me look like a girl exactly, but brought out the feminine in my face, even with my short boys’ haircut. The dark blue skirt being set high on my waist with a shortened top made my legs look twice as long and I couldn’t help but swish in the new clothing. Megan smiled warmly in the mirror. Cute. I felt cute.

“I’m changing. Stay. Keep looking. You’re gorgeous.” So I did. Picking at the sleeves while she was gone, I found the buttons and fumbled with attaching them. They were short to the point of useless, but really helped cement the ‘cute’ look. I was still nervous, but more confident than I was walking in. Not feeling as if I looked like a caricature helped immensely and I found myself grateful Megan had insisted on makeup.

I heard her open and shut the room door, but didn’t turn immediately. Instead waiting until her smug face was in the mirror, cocky grin turning up at the way I gasped seeing her. Unzipped leather jacket with nothing beneath it falling down past a gym toned stomach. Below that a harness that looked like a set of shiny black boyshorts. Save for the glittery pink dildo affixed to the front of course. With nothing below the harness, her muscular legs were open for my viewing. Or they would be if my eyes didn’t keep wandering back to the pink menace between them. It was small as far as her collection of dildoes went, perhaps an inch shorter than myself and a similar girth. But this would also be the first night I’d have more than her fingers in me and you couldn’t blame a guy for second thoughts.

“It won’t be bad Hay. I promise.” She kissed the back of my neck, and I leaned back into her involuntarily.

“No no” I said, trying to cover the worry in my eyes. “I’m just offended at how sparkly it is. It’s taunting me.”

“You’ve got it wrong, I’m taunting you.” She said, smiling slowly.

Turning from the mirror and pushing me, I fell backwards onto her bed. She followed, planting both arms above my head. Lowering herself for a kiss that took so long I had to grab her myself and raise myself up to close the distance. It was a bruising kiss, and in my haste I thought I felt teeth. It didn’t matter, I just needed her close. Needed to release 3 days of waiting and want.

To my surprise she didn’t push my arm away as she normally would. Letting me have some measure of control as she moved one arm around my leg and hauled me up. I felt the skirt bunch in her hands, and a cool rush of air as it traveled up past my knees and onto my thighs. Opening my legs slightly in a silent invitation, she smiled around my kiss. A chuckle leaving her lips that sounded closer to a growl. “You are so hot, Hayden.”

“Shut up and touch me.” I cringed as soon as I said it, mentally slapping myself for giving her orders when we were playing like this. “Mistress.”

“You’re awful bossy for a guy who’s moving his hips just for some contact, princess.” Abruptly I stopped. That wasn’t something I meant to do. My body had apparently taken its pleasure into more aggressive hands, leaving my mind out of it.

“It’s not my faul- Oh. Jesus Christ” I said, words trailing off into a moan as her hands finally touched skin, digging nails into the tender part of my thigh.

She slid off of the bed, kneeling before me while leaving one arm on my chest to hold me to the bed in an unspoken order, and another that finished pulling the skirt up to my, her, underwear. From within the skirt I heard her chuckle and say “I see why you like these panties so much. You look positively edible.”

I felt the underwear move and then a sense of relief as I was finally freed from a silken prison for only a moment before she leaned in and took the entirety of my member in her mouth with one swift motion. Bucking forward at the feeling, she used her right hand to hold me in place so that all I could do was raise my head and see her head move below the skirt. My hand went to my mouth, stifling a moan as she dragged her head all the way up before bearing down all the way to her throat.

I heard a click through my lust filled haze, but paid it no mind until a finger found its way to my ass, bringing cold lube with it. Jumping at the feeling, she came up from between my legs, skirt falling back down and hiding her hands as they stayed; insistent but slow. “Cold, I know. But we need more than usual. Poor thing. Don’t worry though, I know a good way to warm you up.”  
Pressing a finger all the way in, she kept it there for a moment before curling her finger up and hitting what I’d come to learn was my prostate. I’d told her one time after a previous session that touching my prostate felt like heat and a mini orgasm every time she stroked it. The feeling fanning out from my ass to climb my dick and coil in the pit of my stomach. A pressure that built slowly as she worked, adding a second finger after pausing for a moment to put on more KY. She continued like this, in no rush as she looked me in the eye, all smiles. I looked at her when I could, but found her unwavering eyes even more intimidating than usual tonight. My hand was probably going to be bruised with the amount of biting I was doing to keep from screaming in her apartment.

“Are you ready?” Megan said, watching me intently. She probably knew that speaking was beyond me at this point and didn’t press for a ‘ma’am’ or ‘Mistress’ when all I could muster was a frantic nod.

“Okay. Turn over. Stomach on the bed, legs on the floor.”

I did, with great difficulty. My body felt heavy and finding the proper spot so that my feet wouldn’t slide on the ground took far more effort than I wanted to spend. Every moment I took getting ready was another moment her hands weren’t touching me. Finally getting into a spot that felt decent, I turned my head and looked up at her behind me, lazily rubbing the dildo.

“Okay,” she said, finally satisfied with the amount of lube on it and me. “Now this is the part I’ve wanted to say since we started dating: Lift your skirt up behind you and hold onto it. You’re not allowed to use your hands.”

My eyes went wide, but I did as she asked, slowly bunching up the long skirt until the majority of deep blue fabric lay in my hands, held on the edge of the bed and exposing my ass to her. “Y-Yes Ma’am.”

“Damn. This is good.” Feeling one hand on my backside, she pulled my cheeks apart. Pushing the dildo onto my hole. I pushed back, desperately trying to get something back. A hand on my ass was not enough. “Ah. Ah. Patience, Princess.”

“Please!” I’d be ashamed at my begging later. Right now I needed her inside of me and she wasn’t.

“Shh, Baby. Deep breath. In...and out.”

When I started to breathe out, looking back at Megan with wild eyes, she pushed in. “Ah. Ohhhh.” I worried that it would hurt. Or, more embarrassingly, that it wouldn’t fit. I was wrong. Thankfully. She pushed in firmly, and aside from a slight burn all I felt was pleasure. Sated. My hands gripped the skirt harder to keep from going to my dick and finishing the job myself. She noticed my momentary lapse in control and chuckled, an odd sensation with a dildo inside of me.

“I’m going to move now.” I nodded as she began, slowly moving almost all the way out and then pushing forward until I felt her hips flat against me. Each time she filled me I whimpered, twitching and trembling as the heat began settling in me. I don’t know how long it lasted, her tempo building with my moans, until she was moving so fast that I had a hard time feeling when she pushed or pulled. The separate motions blending into one single sensation. Love making turning into primal fucking.

It built and built until my entire body caught fire, ripping a scream from me until I bit down on the comforter, arms dropping the skirt and scrambling for purchase on the bed. I found a pillow but it wasn’t enough and I threw it away, fingers gripping anything they could as I came. As I started, Megan gripped my hips to keep me in place. It only served to heighten my release, her nails scoring marks into sensitive hips while I cried out and humped forward, fighting her even as I gave in to the pleasure.

Minutes passed before I settled, both of us breathing heavily. I had tears on my face but didn’t remember crying. She backed out of me and I winced but otherwise didn’t move. Waiting until she picked my legs up and moved them onto the bed, effectively laying me down. Side dipping as she settled behind me, kissing the back of my neck.

“Hell of a ride, Princess.” I mewled in response, still not able to form words. “Shh. Sleep. You need it. We’ll talk tomorrow.” I fell under before she finished her sentence.

It was hours before I woke. Phone vibrating on the nightstand and dragging me into wakefulness in only the most literal sense of the word. My whole body dragged as I reached over to pick up my phone, bringing it to my face and cringing back at the night. I’d lost hours to my nap, waking up around 2300. _Hey princess. You were sleeping when I left (cute btw). But I have to go to work. Stay tonight and I’ll wake you tomorrow._

Groaning, I stood up, placing the phone back on the table after texting her back that I’d be here. Stealing a shirt from her drawer and quickly putting my jeans back on, I felt like a newborn deer. Legs working oddly as I tried to wake up enough to walk into the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. Scrubbing to get rid of the makeup, I looked in the mirror and felt satisfied that my face was my own again and not Megan’s canvas.

Padding out to the kitchen for a quick glass of water before bed, I heard the front door unlock. Within moments Lily and someone else came tumbling in. A tall woman, probably close to 6’ walked in behind her. She wore her hair in a blonde ponytail that came down to mid back, and a black top that I’m fairly certain had sequins on it. Skinny jeans accenting the rest of her curves nicely.

“Uh. Hi Lily.” Looked like she got her woman after all, judging by the smile on her face.

“Hey Hay! Staying over?” She came over to give me a hug, smelling only mildly of tequila. Holding me for a moment at arms’ length she frowned. “What’s wrong. Why are you crying? Look I know we can be bitchy but if Megan’s done something I swear to Go-. Wait. Are you wearing makeup?” She said, cutting herself off as her mind caught up with her loyalty.

“What? I’m not crying. And neither of you are bitches!”

She snorted, apparently in disbelief. “You enjoy hanging out with both of us at the same time. Your idea of a bitch is broken.” Then, in an act so friendly I could only surmise that she was drunk, Lily brushed something off of my cheek. “Still looks like you’ve been crying.”

“Uh. I tried to get the rest of it off when I rinsed my face.” I was desperately trying not to get into the specifics of what had just happened with a new face in the house. Someone who was likely Lily’s one night stand. “Maybe it was the water?”

“Is this the roommate?” The tall woman asked, coming up behind Lily who was blocking the exit to the kitchen.

Lily leaned back until she bumped into her. Yeah, definitely drunk. “No. This is Megan’s boyfriend. Roommate is probably at work. Dawn, meet Hayden. Hayden, Dawn.” Then looked at me and laughed. “Hayden God dammit. You know what makeup remover is!”

Dawn reached into a purse I hadn’t seen before and handed me a wet tissue. “Nice to meet you. You might need this.”

“Oh. Thanks. A...kleenex?” I held it stupidly, still not registering.

Dawn chuckled behind Lily, briefly hiding her smile in green hair. “Makeup remover. The mascara is still on.” After a moment she indicated my eyes.

“Hey, thanks!” Putting down the water I gave her a quick hug, which seemed to amuse Dawn, then Lily took another.

“Okay Hay. Dawn and I are going. Good night!”

Somehow I thought they wouldn’t be sleeping.


End file.
